


Falling From Grace

by JacklesandHydelecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Ficlet, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural meta, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklesandHydelecki/pseuds/JacklesandHydelecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene explaining a bit of back story between Michael and Lucifer before the fall.  If you like it leave some comments or kudos, I've been thinking about coming back to it and expanding on this little tidbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling From Grace

Lucifer stood before Michael begging him to understand, to hear him. 

“Brother, please!”

His eyes full of unshed tears, shining with the violence of his fervor and his grace. His passion evoked in those simple words. Michael felt them at his core, in the center of his being. It raked across his existence, calling into question everything he was created to uphold. Michael loved his brother. He loved him like the sun loves the sky; the clouds love the rain, and the air loves the open expanses above the hard earth. Michael reached out and caressed Lucifer’s face; he wiped the furrow from his brow. In one swift movement he grabbed him close, feeling the tension ease out of his brother’s body inside his arms. Lucifer thought: He loves me! He will come with me!

And then Michael kissed him. Not a chaste, loving kiss. Not a kiss between brothers; a kiss that would burn the Earth to cinders and stop the planets in motion. A kiss that would end universes and begin wars. Lucifer, in Michael’s arms, was rocked to his very core by this kiss. Michael felt Lucifer give into it, revel in this delightful release. In this moment both angels had the others life in the balance, this intimacy, this closeness was everything. Perfect love, perfect trust. 

Michael shed a single tear for his beautiful brother, his beautiful lover, his beautiful friend. One perfect tear to encapsulate eons of wanting, loving, and joy. 

Then he pushed Lucifer away. 

Lucifer was bewildered. Smitten and hurt. Waiting for Michael to return to the embrace, give in to the heat between them. He didn’t see the sword until it was too late. 

Michael felt the jolt of power he always felt when he grasped the flaming blade, the vengeance and righteousness flowed into his being. His father gave him this sword. His father bestowed the gift upon his favored son. His avenging angel. 

He slid the sword into Lucifer in one swift penetration, feeling every inch as it slowly slipped inside his brother. He called out Lucifer’s name as he pressed the hilt against his flesh. 

Lucifer grasped Michael’s flesh; an orgasmic sound of exhalation escaped his lips as the sword plunged deep and true. Then he was falling.


End file.
